My Devious Angel
by AC-say
Summary: SasuSaku He has a face of an angel. Has a body that anyone would definitely worship. Has a smile that could deceit anyone. Has a look that could make your heart melt but also a look that could make your heart break. He's a little devil, but he's my angel.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**My Devious Angel**

**AC-say**

* * *

_He has a face of an angel. Has a body that anyone would definitely worship. Has a smile that could deceit anyone. Has a look that could make your heart melt but also a look that could make your heart break. _

_He's a little devil._

_But, _

_He's my angel._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Sorry," A raven-haired male stood, towering a blonde female with a tear-streaked face. "I don't like ugly girls." He added. The blonde girl could only nod before running away—probably to lock herself and cry her heart out.

"You did it again." I said to him as I crossed my arms.

He smirked. Like always. I know what's coming. "No one can have me." He started as he neared me, leaning over and closing the distance between my ear and his lips. "Of course except you, _Sakura-chan_."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him as hard as a can. "You," I pointed. "Don't play with me. I don't like cocky bastards." I commented as I started walking away.

Away from him.

"Sakura!" He called. I turned around. _What could this devil want now?!_

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked at his smirking face.

"Fix your skirt." He said. I gave him a confused look as if asking 'why'. "Your favourite bunny underwear is showing." He answered, I guess.

A blush crept to my face. How embarrassing.

I looked at the chuckling devil and glared at him. "You better stop that." He said. "Or I won't restrain myself and eat you."

I ignored what he just said and began my journey to my next class. Hmph. Should've told him that hanging around the hallway is against the rule—especially when there are classes going on.

Whatever.

It's not like he'd care.

That troublemaker.

That devil.

Uchiha Sasuke—the guy with the most evil mind that I have ever known in my seventeen years of life.

-

-

-

"_Sakura!" He called. _

"_Yes, Sasuke-kun?" _

"_Your mom's calling you." He said. I immediately ran towards the house but tripped. I sat up as I looked at the blood gushing through my scraped skin._

"_Hahaha!" emitted Sasuke. I looked at him and sent him a glare. _

"_How dare you trip me?! I'm gonna tell on you." I yelled at him as tears run down through my face_

_I was pretty sure he wasn't affected by my threat. He just kept laughing._

_Laughing at me._

-

-

-

Uchiha's they're my family's friends.

Uchiha Mikoto.

Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha…

Uchiha Sasuke.

They're my family's friends.

Friends of my family.

That's why,

That's why I couldn't get myself…

Get my self _away from him_.

No matter what I do.

-

-

-

"_No mom!" I said. "I don't want to play with him!"_

_My mom looked at me with confused eyes. "Why? Did you guys fight?" I shook my head. If I said that we always fight, mom will scold me. _

"_He's," I started. "He's a devil." My mouth whispered._

"_What did you say dear?" she asked._

_I shook my head. "Nothing."_

_Mom gave me a bright smile. "Come on. Sasuke's waiting for you."_

-

-

-

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!"

"Okay, you're all dismissed." said Kakashi, an advanced placement calculus professor. "Have a good lunch." he added.

I placed my things in my bag and headed to my locker. Walking in a crowded hallway is such a pain. The perfumes of each and every student mixing together makes my head spin. But what can I do? Nothing, of course.

I stopped on my tracks.

Guess what?

There stood in front of my locker is none other than Uchiha Sasuke, flirting with what seemed to be, sophomore girls…?

"Hey, why don't you go out with me?" He asked with a devious smirk plastered on his angelic face. I snorted. _Tch. He's doing it again._

I observed as the sophomore girl with a braided brown hair—the one the Uchiha had asked—smiled and blushed as if it's the end of the world. "Really?" I guess she couldn't believe it since she asked him the word, 'really'—the word every girl asks just after a certain Uchiha had asked them out.

"Yeah, rea—" He saw me. A smiled crept to his face. What happened to his answer?

Like always.

He turned to the brown haired girl and gave her his so called, 'killer smile'. "Just kidding." He said.

Poor girl. A hope that was brought up was crushed down just after a few seconds.

Uchiha Sasuke is heartless.

He's always been.

And will always be.

I shook my head at him as he looked at me. Then I began to walk my way towards him. No let me rephrase that. Towards my locker.

"Excuse me." I said as I slightly pushed him. I began to dial my combination and failed to open the lock on my first try. It is because I could feel eyes watching my every move? I ignored it and finally opened the lock on the second try. I threw my locker open and neatly put my stuff in. I then grabbed my money before closing the locker.

I turned around and gave Sasuke a menacing glance only to be returned with a smirk. Seriously, one day, I will take that smirk off of his face.

"Please, try not to block my locker next time." I said before walking away.

"Sakura-senpai." If I'm not mistaken, the brown haired girl was the one who said my name.

I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked. What could this girl possibly want? I turned to Sasuke, sending him a what-does-this-girl-want look. He could only shrug.

Sigh.

"Are you and Uchiha-san going out?" I admit I was taken aback. For a second my mouth couldn't open to speak.

What's happening?

How could I date that devil?

No way.

"That," I started. I know—because I could definitely feel—that Sasuke is smirking again. Could it be possible that he is spreading a false rumour?

A rumour that we're going out?

Yuck!

"Is a useless question." I stared at the brown haired sophomore. "I'm not going out with that bastard." I assured as I pointed at the still smirking Uchiha. The girl nodded—I'm guessing she's satisfied with my answer.

"Senpai," again, the braided haired said. I raised an eyebrow. What now? "Please stay away from Uchiha-san from now on." Again, such an innocent looking girl got me taken aback for the second time.

"Fin—"

"Oh no, that wouldn't happen." entered the devil. He stepped beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. Confused to what he was doing, I sent him a what-the-heck-are-you-doing look. He winked at me. What the hell was that?!

"It's impossible for Sakura to stay away from me." said Sasuke in a matter of fact. How dare he say that?!

You just don't know Uchiha.

One day,

One day, I'll be able to stay away from you.

I just know it.

It's probably not just me but I'm pretty sure that the glare the brown haired was sending me is pretty deadly. Hmm, I guess her true personality is rushing out of her—guess she's not that good at hiding.

"I'm begging you senpai. Please stay away from—"

"I already told you that it's impossible for Sakura to stay away from me." cut off Sasuke. "Why don't _you _stay away from me?" It was more like an order than a question. Sasuke was pretty irritated. But why?

"Scram!" added the Uchiha. I rolled my eyes. He didn't have to say it in a harsh tone.

The brown haired once again glared at me. "Uchiha Sasuke is mine, Haruno." She declared before walking away with her allies.

Oohh… scary…. -insert sarcasm please-

Realizing the position I'm in, I quickly took Sasuke's arm off of me and faced him. "You," I glared. "How dare you involve me in this stupid, useless situation?" He chuckled. How cute.

Not.

Sasuke leaned closer, leaving our faces only an inch apart. "It wouldn't be fun if your not involved, _Sakura-chan_."

I was 100 percent sure I just blushed.

Was it because of his laundry soaped smell?

Was it because of his husky voice that seemed to ring in my ears?

Was it because of his eyes that seem to see through me?

Or was it because of his lips that seemed to be covering mine?

I don't know!

* * *

"Sakura, dear." Take the 'dear' off mom. It's sounded like a 'deer'. I'm not an animal. "Yes?" I answered, wondering what she wants from me.

She giggled.

What the hell.

"Sasuke-kun's here." she said. I slapped my forehead. So that's why she's giggling, because Sasuke's here. Sometimes, my own mother grosses me out. How could she be charmed by that little devil? Ugh. I really don't see why.

I slightly opened my door. "Tell him to go home. I'm a hundred percent sure I didn't invite him to our house." I said. My mom crossed her arms.

Here we go again…

Her long speech.

"Sakura, Sasuke is our guest and he's specifically looking for you. How could you just shoo him away. Are you guys fighting?" Oh déjà vu.

"No mom, we're not fighting." I sighed. Uchiha always wins. I don't understand why my own mom sides with that bastard than her own daughter. The world has gone crazy. If only the Uchiha's didn't exist. Hey, I'm not saying they should all die. It's just that sometimes—okay I'm admitting it—_sometimes, _that little devil irritates me. Again, _only_ sometimes.

On the other had, Sasuke well, he's sometimes, nice I guess, but of course I wouldn't admit that in front of him. That's my little secret.

My little secret.

"Fine. Tell him to go up here." I gave up.

In one second, the Uchiha was up in my room, grinning like an idiot.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" I asked, sitting at the edge of my pink soft bed. Sasuke leaned against the closed door and smirked. "You." he said. I could only roll my eyes. When will he ever be serious? Probably not in a million years.

"No, seriously, what do you want?" I asked again.

"I need to copy your science notes." he stated. I sighed as I stood up. I grabbed my bag and rummaged through my stuff until I found my science note book. I hesitated, should I give it? Or should I not give it? He should learn not to skip and actually try doing school work.

"Are you gonna give it to me or not?" asked Sasuke as he neared the irritated me.

"Here." I handed it to him. "Now get out of my room. Shoo!" I said as I stood up only to be pushed back—with him on top of me, pinning me on my bed.

He smirked. "Do you think I'd just let you kick me out without harming you?" Sasuke leaned closer. I didn't budge. What can I do anyway? I'm not saying I like the position we're in. It just…

"As if you'd harm me." I murmured but I know for sure, he heard me. "Heh." he emitted as he leaned closer. Our lips barely touching. "How can you be so sure?" he asked.

Emerald met onyx.

"Because you won't." I stated.

He sighed. "I can't believe you." I looked at him as he brushed his hand through his dark raven-hair before getting off me. Hah! I win.

"You're such a loser." I started, sitting up from my awkward position. "I told you not to play with me. You know I'm not like those girls." I said, referring to his stupid aficionados.

"Tch." he emitted. "It's not like I treat you like them." He said before exiting my room. The atmosphere just a second ago was totally different. What was that?

What's this weird feeling?

Why's my heart beating so fast?

Give me an answer.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Like it? Actually, once again, it didn't turn out the way it's supposed to be. SIGH! It's more like just a blabbering story. Review please! Umm, you might not understand some of the situations but the following chapters—I guaranteed—will answer your questions… for sure.


End file.
